A day of love
by Moonleck
Summary: One day a flareon confesses her feelings to her trainer hoping that he would feel the same way. WARNING: Contains lemons and pokemonxhuman relationships


**Me:** Hello Moonleck here just letting y'all know this is my first sexual fanfic. So Moon care to do the intro.

**Moon:** Sure. Moonleck doesn't own pokemon all he owns is his oc's and his stories. Everything else belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak. He also doesn't own any of the music. The music belongs to it's rightful band. No flamers or We will beat you to a pulp.

**Me:** Well then onto the story.

**This is a oneshot comic of Moon and his best friend Solarelle.**

**Solarelle always loved Moon but she didn't know how to tell him. So she's going to tell him the day after they get the Volcano badge. Hopefully he feels that same way and they get to be together. One final thing "blah blah" is talk 'blah blah' is thought**

It was dark out when they set to go back to the hotel they were staying at. A boy around the age of 15. He had raven black hair and a really deep dark blue iris color in his eyes. He was walking around town with a flareon on his shoulder. He looked up at the sky. "It seems we need to head back to the hotel for the night."

"I guess your right it might be better than staying out in the night. Moon I...I have something I want to say to you."

"What is it Solarelle?"

"I..I..I can't bring myself to say it right now. I'll tell you after tomorrows gym battle."

"Okay I know we can win this. Oh... look at the moon. It's very bright tonight."

"Yes it is. It reminds me of the night we met."

"Yeah I remember that night also.

**-Flashback-**

It was a stormy night when a nine year old Moon went upstairs to go to bed when he heard a whimpering come from outside. He got out of his bed and went to the front door of his house and opened it to see a eevee laying down in the grass about 20 inches from the door.

He went over to the eevee and saw that it was hurt. He picked it up and went inside. He saw a long gash going up from the eevee's leg to it's thigh. He got a potion and sprayed the gash. He waited for the eevee to wake up.

A few hours later the eevee woke up with a start and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. "Oh good your up. YOu had me scared there for a moment," said an unknown voice from behind. The eevee looked up and saw a boy sitting down.

"Who are you," the eevee said.

"I'm Moon. I saw you outside and brought you in out of the rain and healed that wound you have. I wouldn't move..."

Too late the eevee tried getting up but went back down as a jolt of pain went through it's leg. "Why are you doing this this," the female- for it sounded like a female- asked.

"I did this because I don't want anything to happen to any pokemon." The two continued to talk throughout the night quickly becoming friends

**-End flashback-**

"Well let's go get in the room before it get's even later."

"Okay." 'Why can't I tell him how much I love him' They arrived in the room a few minutes later and Moon went to take a shower.

In the showers 'I love Solarelle, but I can't bring it to myself to tell her... I'll tell her after the gym battle tomorrow.' Moon stubbed his toe on the wall of the shower as he got out. "SON OF A BITCH!"

"Moon are you okay in there?" Solarelle went over to the door as she said that.

"Yeah I'll be fine just stubbed my toe is all."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you then."

He dried himself off as he got into his pajama bottoms taking a look at himself in the mirror. He had a 6 pack and a very toned out body. After a few more minutes in there he came out and sat on the couch turning on the t.v. as Solarelle jumped up and lied in his lap. He began to scratch behind her ear as he flipped through the channels until he found the news. "The weather tomorrow will be sunny and clear." 'Good then maybe we have a chance of winning.'

A few hours later he got up and went to his bed and lied down. When he pulled the covers over him Solarelle jumps up and snuggled close to him licking him as she fell asleep. Before he fell asleep he turned on some music finally getting to the song he wanted My Body-Volbeat He quickly fell asleep after he kissed her on the head.

**Stop, the train is ridin' down to the station**  
**Where you lived when we were school kids**

**Hey, the rails are caught now**  
**And I am falling down fools in a spiral**  
**Round this town of steam**

**My body tells me no, but I won't quit**  
**'Cause I want more, 'cause I want more**  
**My body tells me no, but I won't quit**  
**'Cause I want more, 'cause I want more**

**Stop the train is riding down to the station where I lived**  
**When I was a cool kid**  
**Hey, is it my fault that the fallen embers burn down in a spiral**  
**Round your crown of thieves**

**My body tells me no, but I won't quit**  
**'Cause I want more, 'cause I want more**  
**My body tells me no, but I won't quit**  
**'Cause I want more, 'cause I want more**  
**And it rides out of town**

**Oh, it's my road, it's my road, it's my road**  
**It's my road, it's my road, it's my road**

**And it's my war, it's my war, it's my war**  
**It's my war**  
**His eyes are open**  
**His eyes are open**

**Oh, 'cause I want more, I want more**  
**Want more**  
**His eyes are open**  
**His eyes are open**

**(Hey, hey, hey)**

**My body tells me no but I won't quit**  
**'Cause I want more, 'cause I want more**  
**My body tells me no but I wont quit**  
**'Cause I want more 'cause I want more**  
**It rides out of town **

**-End song-**

_The next day_

"Blaine I challenge you!"

"Oh a challenger has arrived. What's your name."

"Moon and I challenge you to a 3 on 3 battle."

"Well let's get started then."

"Okay Solarelle you can go first."

"Okay I'll do this for you." She jumped off his shoulder and walked gracefully to the field.

"Flareon huh... I choose Magby."

"Use scald." Solarelle used scald and hit magby straight in the face before it hit the ground and fainted.

"Okay then... I choose Monferno."

"I choose Staraptor."

"Use close combat."

"Dodge then use aerial ace." The monferno came up and tried to hit staraptor but missed every time. after the monferno finished staraptor hit it in the back with aerial ace. The monferno hit the ground and fainted.

"Well I never thought I'd have to use this pokemon... I choose Arcanine."

"I choose Meganium."

"Wrong move boy."

"Meganium use dig."

"Arcanine keep a look out."

Meganium came up and hit the arcanine in the stomach throwing it into the air to land on it's back and faint.

"I win. You have some good pokemon Blaine."

"Thank you. Now here's your badge. It's the volcano badge."

"Thank you."

"Moon I'd like to tell what I wanted to tell you now." Solarelle jumped off his shoulder.

"I have something I want to tell you first though."

"No let me go first."

"I..."

"I..."

"I..."

"I love you." They both said it a the same time. "What?" "You do!" They hugged each other after they said that. Their faces were inches away from each other. Moon closed the gap as he kissed Solarelle before she flashed white.

"What's happening to you. I though you were done evolving."

"I am."

The white light vanished a few seconds later To reveal a anthrofied Flareon where Solarelle was.

"Is that you Solarelle?"

"Yes who else would I be?"

"Well take a look at yourself." He pulled a mirror from his backpack.

"Whoa I never thought this would happen to me."

"What happened?"

"Well when an eevee or and evolution of eevee gets really happy and is in love with someone they transform one last time into something like this."

"Well I think you look beautiful." He walked over and kissed Solarelle again with more passion. He started to feel her tongue press against his lips asking for permission to enter. He happily obeyed and let her tongue into his mouth as their tongues began to dance around the inside of their mouths. After about 5 minutes they stopped the kiss so they could get some air. Solarelle pressed up closer to his body panting after they finished.

"Well how much do you love me?"

"Let's go back to the hotel room and I'll show you." They went back to the hotel and Solarelle flopped down onto the bed and lied down in a sexy position. Moon locked the doors and turned around and saw Solarelle on the bed. "Eager aren't we."

"I could say the same to you. Mr. I-already-have-no-clothes-on." She giggled as she said this.

"Well I did say that I would show you how much I love you when we got to the hotel." He quickly jumped onto the bed and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He started to lick her lips asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth happily obeying and started to wrestle with his tongue for dominance. He won pulling their tongues into his mouth. They continued kissing until they need air. He stopped kissing her and pulled back the only thing linking them a trail of saliva. She put her hand on his lap.

"Would you do me one thing?"

"What would that be?"

She whispered in his ear. "Would you have children with me?"

"Are you kidding? Do you know how many times I've fantasized about us having children and living in a forest?"

She hugged him. "Thank you."

"Oh by the way I hope you weren't needing these."

"Needing wha... Oh you sly dog you." She looked down to see that she was only wearing a top.

She kissed him again as she moved her hand up his leg to his exposed and hardened 8'' cock. She broke the kiss. "Oh does someone enjoy it when I touch him there?"

"Oh god you know me too well

She started to move down his body. Starting with his neck she gave him kisses going down his body. When she reached hiss stomach she started to trace his abs with her finger. She continued lower when she finished and stopped when she got to her destination. She gave a lick up his throbbing erection causing him to let out a soft moan. she stated to swirl her tongue around his tip. she continued to do the for a little bit before she took all 8'' in her mouth. She started to bob up and down at a slow pace. Her pace got faster as continued to bob her head up and down.

"Solarelle I..I..I'm close," He said in between moans. She could tell he was about to reach his climax and pulled off with a loud pop. She started to jerk him off. He felt a few twitches before he came all over her face. She started to lick it off of her face.

When she finished she said, "I like the taste. It's sweet with a hint of tang."

"Well now that's over let me repay the favor." He pulled her up and kissed her. She started to jerk him off again getting him hard. "So answer me this. Are you ready for this?"

"I am as ready as I'll ever be."

"Good cause...Here...I...Come" He placed his cock at her moist entrance. HE pushed in slowly until he got to her hymen. "Are you ready. I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes I am ready. Just be gentle." He pulled back and thrust in causing her to scream in pain. He pulled her close and stopped her from screaming. He waited until she adjusted to him. She gave him a nod when she was adjusted and he started to go at a steady pace. She put her hands around his neck as he picked her up and continued going. After a while he put her back on the bed with her on her hands and knees.

"I...I...I'm...Gonna...gonna...cum."

"Do it fill me with your seed and impregnate me with you children!" She moaned as she reached her climax and her walls clamped down on his cock causing him to cum. She gave him another kiss as he pulled out of her.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

The kissed one last time as a song came on.

**"So Far Away"**

**Never feared for anything**  
**Never shamed but never free**  
**A laugh that healed the **

**broken heart**  
**With all that it could**

**Lived the life so endlessly**  
**Saw beyond what others see**  
**I tried to heal your broken heart**  
**With all that I could**  
**Will you stay?**  
**Will you stay away forever?**

**How do I live without the ones I love?**  
**Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned**  
**Place and time always on my mind**  
**I have so much to say but you're so far away**

**Plans of what our futures hold**  
**Foolish lies of growing old**  
**It seems we're so invincible**  
**The truth is so cold**

**A final song, a last request**  
**A perfect chapter laid to rest**  
**Now and then I try to find**  
**A place in my mind**  
**Where you can stay**  
**You can stay away forever**

**How do I live without the ones I love?**  
**Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned**  
**Place and time always on my mind**  
**I have so much to say but you're so far away**

**Sleep tight I'm not afraid (not afraid)**  
**The ones that we love are here with me**  
**Lay away a place for me (place for me)**  
**'Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way**  
**To live eternally**

**How do I live without the ones I love?**  
**Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned**  
**Place and time always on my mind**  
**And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay**  
**When I have so much to say and you're so far away**

**I love you, you were ready**  
**The pain is strong and urges rise**  
**But I'll see you, when He lets me**  
**Your pain is gone, your hands untied**

**So far away (so close)**  
**And I need you to know**  
**So far away (so close)**  
**And I need you to, need you to know**

They fell asleep in each others arms happy.

**Me: Well that ended well don't you think Moon.**

**Moon: Yeah yeah. I'm just happy I got to be with my love.**

**Me: Well that ends this little story. If you'd like leave some reviews and no Flamers, I repeat, No flamers unless you want to get beat to a pulp. Some criticism is good but not too much. This is Moonleck signing out. Peace out all.**


End file.
